


The Problem with Prom

by KaithTheKid



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaithTheKid/pseuds/KaithTheKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you even imagine trying to host yet another big school event at Canterlot High?<br/>After the events of the Friendship Games, when I wondered what on earth even possessed Celestia and Luna to go through with something so huge and bound to attract trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Prom

Principal Celestia drummed her nails on the wooden desk, glaring at the innocent piece of paper in front of her. Vice Principal Luna hesitated outside the door, then saw what her sister was reading and came on in. “I was about to ask you about that, actually.”  
  
Celestia propped her chin on her hand. “Do you have any ideas?”  
  
Luna twisted her hair up and pinned it out of her face. “For the prom? I thought the kids got to vote on the theme.”  
  
Celestia shook her head. “No, not the theme. I’m sure they’ll pick something great. I’m a bit more concerned about…” She sighed and started again. “The fall formal ended with our front entry destroyed, a crater in the ground, and three students literally transforming into demons and trying to brainwash the school. Then we decide to perk up the school with a nice, innocent music exhibition. Which ended in drama, tears, and three other students turning into demons.” She leaned back in her chair and addressed the ceiling as Luna chuckled behind her hand. “The stupid friendship games caused yet more chaos, and someone else’s student turned into a demon and tried to take over the world.”  
  
Luna leaned on the desk. “So you’re saying, the prom seems like a bad idea.”  
  
“The students have been looking forward to the prom all year, sis. Some have been planning their outfits since before the friendship games.”  
  
“Speaking of, have you noticed the grass still is growing back from that?”  
  
“One little school dance isn’t going to be the end of the world.”  
  
“Luna, the fall formal was a ‘little school dance’,” Celestia made finger quotes with her hands, “and that nearly did cause the end of the world. I feel the biggest dance of the school year is definitely reasonable concern.”  
  
“You can handle the form-signing and official bits, I’ll talk to the girls and see what we can do to keep this dance a safe one.” Luna left the office, and Celestia groaned, signing the form in front of her.

  


***

“You see our concerns, of course.” Luna smiled kindly at the earnest faces in front of her. Sunset Shimmer looked determined and Twilight Sparkle was nervously excited. She kept fiddling with a folder in her lap.  
  
“Well, that’s why we’ve been trying to talk to you. Twi and I are pretty sure we can keep everything under wraps.” Luna raised her eyebrow and Sunset Shimmer raised both her hands. “Seriously, I think we can this time. We’ve gone over all we know of magic in this realm-”  
  
Twilight finished her sentence. “And in Equestria. Princess Twilight and Sunset and I have been talking a lot, and she took some of my gadgets and did tests over there. We know the similarities and differences- and how they could interact.” Sunset Shimmer nodded earnestly.  
  
Luna hid a giggle as the girls seamlessly switched who gushed and who nodded. Sunset Shimmer took up the talking part of it. “We’ve talked to all the known magic-users in our school, and everybody more or less knows how to control it now.”  
  
Luna interrupted. “More or less?”  
  
A red gold blush broke out and Sunset Shimmer cringed. “Now we know why it flares up- when we use the skills that make us happiest. That never gets out of hand. A bit of floating and glowing, and then it dies down”  
  
“And we know how to combine it to take something out. That isn’t random anymore, and we don’t have to rely on chance or hope. See Sunny and I have this whole formula-”  
  
“Spell. It’s a spell.” Twilight turned to shoot a half-hearted glare at her girlfriend and Luna giggled.  
  
“Anyway, we can use it to bring up our powers united if we have to, and it will work without a doubt. So if something nasty crashes the prom, we’re the magical bouncers.”  
  
Luna had her doubts, but Sunset Shimmer was talking again. “We also noticed that every time, the first sign of trouble came from inside of the school.” She was blushing out of shame, but kept talking. “There are no trouble makers or bullies in this school since I’ve gotten friends. Most people get along with everybody else, even if they don’t like them very much. It’s not perfect, but there’s no actual cliques or bullies. Everything stays very calm.”  
  
“Really, Vice Principal, please don’t cancel our prom.” Twilight looked up into Luna’s eyes with heart breaking sadness.  
  
“As long as you think you can keep it safe, then everything is all good to go.” Both girls launched themselves over the desk and hugged her.  
  
Luna fought a smile as she shooed them off of her and flipped through the papers on her desk. For all the trouble those girls had been a part of, they were still her favorite students. Both girls had taken the lessons they learned to heart, and the school had blossomed because of it. She’d never seen the like. The cliques had melted instantly, replaced with strong friendships and a sense of community. It wasn’t so seamless she was creeped out. Luna had to admit the odd problem student or personality clashes that arose were a comfort that the school hadn’t b  
  
een brainwashed. Even the approach to kids not fitting in, being teased or failing at classes had changed. The teachers felt inspired to reach out to students and reach the underlying problems in schoolwork, find ways for each student to learn to the best of their capabilities. The outsiders found that they were always welcome somewhere, and somehow, the tightknit group of friends at the center of all the troubles knew exactly who they would fit in with them. It was like magic. She chuckled to herself. Maybe it really was magic. 

  


***

  


When prom finally arrived, it was like a bomb of sequins overtook the school. Almost literally- Pinkie Pie had a cannon that shot glitter the entire week before prom. Flowers and invitations reigned supreme for months, the halls were cluttered with talk of formal wear and corsages, and the posters were nearly a hazard at this point. Twice, Principal Celestia had to remind students not to post things on the bathroom doors- they kept covering the necessary signs. The Friday before the Big Event, no classwork could be done. No teacher even tried.  
  
The evening of was far more glamorous than anybody could imagine. They had rented out the ballroom of the fanciest hotel in town, and prom committee (with Pinkie Pie as chairman, of course) had transformed it completely. The spacious room was glowing from delicately placed string lights and swaths of shimmering, transparent fabrics. The windows were open discreetly, letting fresh spring air sway the glimmering stars she had hung from the ceiling, and Pinkie had even managed to make the refreshments and arrangements of chairs and tables to look elegant rather than mandatory. Someone (Celestia suspected Rarity) had thoughtfully wrapped all the hinges and fastenings that could catch an unsuspecting bit of tulle. When the students began to pour in, the sisters watched jaws drop as they stared around themselves. Finally, the night began in earnest, and Luna and Celestia found themselves…. enjoying it. No evil doing was exposed, no magic appeared, and instead of managing crises, the principal and vice-principal were called upon to simply chaperone. They were often invited to dance with the students, the highlight of which involved them in the middle of a crowd of teenagers belting out power ballads from the sisters’ youth. Once, Luna ducked into the bathroom to help mend a torn dress (Rarity was frantic, and Applejack was far more worried about her friend than the fabric). More than once, both women had to break apart couples smooching in dark corners- but that was the most drama the entire night held.  
  
When the last of the teenagers had left the building, Celestia lay on the ground and stared up at the still glimmering stars. Luna lay beside her and let out a long held sigh of relief. The sigh led to contagious giggles and they laughed themselves silly at the sheer delight of hosting a normal school event- as if Canterlot High were like any other school on Earth.


End file.
